


Drabble Night: Gilmore Girls

by DottieSnark



Series: Drabble Night [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottieSnark/pseuds/DottieSnark
Summary: A collection of unrelated Gilmore Girls drabbles written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night. Currently includes fluffy Lit. fics and some fluffy and angsty family fics.





	1. Lullaby (Lorelai & Rory)

"Shh, sweet girl," Lorelai said as she bounced Rory in her arms. Rory wouldn't stop crying. The poor thing was scared of the unfamiliar surroundings. She must miss home. In time Rory would come to see the podding shed they were staying in as home, but that time was not tonight.

Lorelai began to sing. Soon Rory looked up with her bright eyes, quieted down and cooed.

"You like that?" Lorelai asked with a sing-song voice?

Rory babbled at her and Lorelai continued to sing. They were going to be okay. They were home at last and had each other.


	2. Stargazing (Rory/Jess)

"You can't actually be reading right now?" Rory asked as she approached Jess on the bridge.

Jess closed his book and looked up at her.

"How can you even see the words? It's so dark out?"

"Good night vision," he said with a smirk.

Rory sat down next to him, dangled her feet over the bridge and leaned back while she looked up at the stars.

"You really have found the prettiest spot in all of Stars Hollow, haven't you?" she asked.

Jess stared at her and took in the sight. "Yeah," he answered without taking his eyes off her.


	3. Dreaming (Luke & Jess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble contains elements that some readers may find upsetting. Anyone who would be upset by references to child abuse should not read.

"Stop… stop… STOP!" Jess woke up twisted in his sheets, screaming.

Luke was at Jess's side in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long, since Jess's mattress was on the floor right next to Luke's bed.

"Jess, are you okay? What happened?" Luke asked. He looked so worried and scared.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" He pushed Luke away and pulled his cover over his head.

Luke hesitated for a moment but then got back into his own bed.

Jess couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him that he had another nightmare about being beaten by past stepfathers.


	4. Fireworks (Rory/Jess)

"Why are we in a field?" Rory asked after Jess parked his car.

"Obviously to bury your body," Jess said sarcastically. "Come on!"

They got out of the car and Jess told her to wait on the hood of the car while he ran out into the middle of the field with a bag. He knelt down on the ground for a couple minutes, doing something Rory couldn't quite make out. Finally, he came back and sat on the hood next to her.

"Ready?"

"For what Jess?" Rory asked. In the next moment it started. Fireworks shot into the sky.


	5. Cake Mistakes (Lorelai & Rory

Lorelai had only been at the Independence Inn for a few weeks when Rory’s first birthday passed. Without a staff to take care of her every need living on her own, and taking care of a baby, was still an adjustment. But at least she was free. 

“I’m going to make a cake,” Lorelai declared. Mia told her to use inn’s kitchen. 

She mixed the ingredients, making a mess, and put the tray in the oven. Twenty minutes later she took them out, lit a candle and helped Rory blow. Then she took a bite… big mistake. It was awful.


	6. Sisterhood/Brotherhood (Jess & Doula)

Of course Liz didn't bother to call Jess and tell him she was in labor. She would never have the forethought. She didn't call to tell him at all. Just like how he got all information regarding Liz nowadays Jess found through Luke. He debated staying put in Philadelphia. Doula was only his half-sister, with more than twenty years between them. But somehow Luke twisted his arm. Soon Jess was in Stars Hollow, holding this tiny little thing named Doula in his arms. She took his breath away. He swore to protect her, unlike how no one ever protected him.


	7. Sisterhood (Rory, Chris & Gigi)

"Do you want to hold her?" Chris asked. Before Rory could even answer Chris shoved the baby into her arms. She stammered and try to coo at the baby but it felt so awkward. "She's your little sister, Rory," Chris said. Half-sister, Rory thought. She wanted to love Gigi. She really did. But looking down at the tiny thing all she could think about was how Gigi's conception broke up her parents. If this was her mom's kid maybe things would be different, but Chris was barely a father to her. How could she ever get attached to his kid?


End file.
